


Don't you forget about me

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Someone Helps Will Graham, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is the loner, who gets caught at the wrong time with a razor. He is forced to go to detention on Saturday with a few other students. </p><p>Hannibal is the know it all, with a smart mouth that earns him a detention..</p><p>Without trying Will falls for Hannibal's stupid jokes and puns.. With nothing to do for hours it doesn't hurt to make a friend. </p><p>*set in a breakfast club Au*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Will Graham, Alana Bloom, Hannibal Lecter, Abiagail Hobbs and Claire Starling?" Principal Crawford called out names

Will wish he was at home sleeping not here wasting his day away.

"Actually sit it's _Clarice_ sir." She sat up fixing her stack of books. _Perfect fucking know it all_

"Alright then Clarice Alana, Will and Abigail are accounted for." He checked off his list before looking around the library, "Where's Hannibal? If he ditched that boy will be suspended." 

As if the devil himself appeared Hannibal opened the door wide enough to make principal Crawford shake his head. 

"Will you be joining us today Mr. Lecter? Or shall I start on the suspension now." Principal Crawford checked off his name.

"Oh I'm joining, just had to walk all the way over here." Hannibal walks pass the rows of tables setting on the table behind Will.

"Don't be a smart ass or its another week in here. Now that you're all here I'm sure you know each reason you're here for. I want you all to sit here from now until four to write an essay of no less than two pages long."

"And I when I say two pages, I don't mean the same sentence over and over. The topic is _who do think you are._ I'll be checking randomly on you all."

Alana raised her hand. "Sir are we able to use the restroom?" 

"We will take a break at noon for lunch and a bathroom break." 

Abigail raised her hand next. "Are we allowed to talk?"

"Absolutely not, do not speak don't whisper don't you dare try to pass a note." 

"What if the library I dunno becomes set on fire?" Hannibal kicked his feet up on the table.

"Feet off the table now, and if there is a fire it's your ass."

Will started to laugh silently, burying himself in his jacket. Hannibal wasn't stuck up like the rest of the people surrounding him.

"Try not to screw up this valuable time, or I will be seeing you all next Saturday." He stormed out leaving the five teenagers behind to sit blankly.

"Who wants to do story time? I'll go first." Hannibal took off his jacket sitting next to Clarice. 

"Whatcha in for? Getting a failing grade or getting a straight B for the whole semester?" 

"Buzz off, you idiot." Clarice was writing her essay.

"Oh come on, tell me. I'm in here for pulling that fire alarm. Crawford didn't go for the whole free will thing." 

Clarice bit down on her lip. "You were the one that got me out of my gym class. I'm here because I was caught without a hall pass during class."

"That's it?" Alana rolled her eyes. 

"I've done it serval times. For your info." 

"Such a tough nerd." Alana pulled out a dog eared copy of an _Anne Rice_ novel, going into her own world.

"Goth fucking freak." Clarice shot at her.

"See we're opening up, about you champ?" He pointed next to Will. 

"I held a razor and was caught slicing my wrists, what's new." He shrugged to much horror of the others. 

"How about you Abigail?" Hannibal tried to change the subject.

"I got caught for missing class." She focused on a poster of Stephen King not wanting to talk anymore.

"How about the tough goth girl?" Hannibal smirked. 

"I was caught making out with my boyfriend actually fucking in the bathroom some freshman found me and told. Fucker." She went back to her book.

"I think that's enough sharing, I'll go sit down now."

Will touched the scars he placed on his arm, he didn't care all the stress from school and his situation at home with his father getting drunk and beating him, 

"So Will, why were you caught with a razor?" Hannibal sat next to him.

"It wasn't my fault, a girl from my science class saw the scars and then I was escorted to the office where I was told to either to give up the razor or come here."

"Which did you choose?" Hannibal was being sarcastic, not that Will minded.

"I came here didn't I?" Will looked up from the floor to see Hannibal was back at his seat while principal Crawford came scowling at Hannibal.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" His voice unfriendly.

"We weren't talking." Alana spoke.

"Shut it. Miss Bloom or I'll will see you in a week." 

She looked down back at her book. "Do you think I'm a idiot? It's just us and the janitor here I can hear you." 

"I was asking what they were in here for sir." Hannibal spoke up challenging his authority.

"Do you think this is all one big joke Mr. Lecter I'm looking forward to our next say the rest of your life here every Saturday I'll own your ass."

"Eat my shorts." He stared right at him.

"That's one Saturday."

"Do you think I give a shit?" 

"That's two Saturdays. Don't push it more." Crawford's voice rose higher.

"Piss off." 

"That's it the rest of October, I'll be speaking with you after today." Crawford slammed the door.

"You're a mouthy smart ass." Alana peered over her book.

"Love me or hate me honey I don't care." Hannibal moved again to sit by Will.

"Why are you sitting by me?" Will was confused no one ever bothered him and that's how he liked it.

"Because Will I believe by the end of today you and I will become friends."

Will tapped his foot against the floor, watching the clock turning slowing to almost nine am.

_It was going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2

Will was reading his essay, he could hand it in and be done if this was a normal classroom.

Unfortunately he was trapped with four people who he didn't even know or care about. Maybe if he had just handed the razor over maybe he would be at home or in a _asylum_ after all if his father found out why it really took him so long in the shower he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Will. Are you okay?" Hannibal was busy pulling textbooks apart, Hannibal seemed so brave and unlike Will he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"I'm just peachy..just tired is all." Will lied through his teeth, what really bothered Will was the fact his drunken father he was going to face when arrived home.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows before going back to ripping books apart, _why does he bother to be my friend?_

Alana was snoozing off on her backpack, Clarice was finishing her homework from physics Abigail was writing furiously it only seemed Will and Hannibal were the only two in the room.

Will tucked his essay away staring into space, he done this many times but to escape when his body was in agony or he was being yelled at.

He could almost hear the principal asking him if he was okay. He hated pity, he wanted to escape to run he closed his eyes to see his drunk father holding onto his arm breaking it.

Will was trapped, a monster greater than him was waiting below. "Will hey Will wake up!!" Will could hear shouting he wanted to open his eyes but the monster wouldn't let him.

**  
Hannibal wasn't the type to feel concern or remorse for someone but Will didn't seem alright at all to him, maybe it was the fact his mother being a therapist or the fact Will had bag under his eyes, his movements fidgety and he flinched from any human contact.

Will's brown curls blocked most of his face, Hannibal watched Will slip in and out of conscious with him mumbling.

"Will? You okay?" He noticed the boy was wearing pants that seemed too short for him, the seams on his shoes were held together with tape...surely Will's father did care about him. 

Hannibal frowned wishing he could see what Will seen, the boy after all admitted not even after five minutes of meeting him that he harms his self. _It never was a secret after all, half the school knew_

Hannibal wasn't so popular himself, but at least no one bothered him the teachers gave him praise for his grades and he had wonderful parents and his family life wasn't at all terrible.

"Will wake up please?" He tried again in a gentle voice. 

Will shot up almost if he was on fire, his forehead was drenched in sweat, _this isn't normal._

"Shit. I fell asleep my dad is going to kill me!!" Will was in a zombie state of mind. 

"Will you have to sit down, your _father_ isn't here do you not remember you're at school?" Hannibal adopted a tone his mother used on her upset patients.

Will looked mortified, the others witnessed nothing too invested in their own world.

"School?" Will didn't seem to understand.

Hannibal thought of an exercise his mother used, _it always helps to jog the memory._ Her voice echoed.

"Will repeat after me, okay?" Hannibal's voice was instructing.

"Okay, what."

"Your name is Will Graham, you are at school attending detention."

Will was confused, before he repeated the sentence half heartily. 

"My name is Will Graham, I'm at school attending detention for slicing my wrists up." 

Much to Hannibal's surprise Will didn't react much towards the sentence he repeated.

"Will, do you take prescriptions or are you that fucked?" Hannibal tested. Will was nodding. 

"Yes or no?" Hannibal didn't wait for an reply he was already digging into Will's book bag there had to be something in here that was tormenting him.

"Will I believe you need some help other than whoever is _helping you_." Hannibal dug out a wallet, a packed lunch a few school items and a bottle that rattled. 

"Why are you in my bag?" Will was staring blankly. Hannibal felt a hinge of guiltiness but it was for the best.

"Because Will you don't need these." Hannibal held out a pill bottle that was unmarked, but Hannibal could tell it was the source of whatever Will was suffering with.

"Hey, you can't take that! My father told me I have to take those." Will was reaching for the bottle Hannibal held it out of his reach.

"Will do _you_ know what these are?" 

Will shook his head, everything was blurry. "Dad says they are my happy pills." Will protested.

"No Will, even I who isn't a doctor knows these are sedatives, to tone out someone or make them into a mindless zombie the reason why your father gives them to you _God_ only knows why." Hannibal placed the pills into his pocket.

"I know. That's why I was trying to wake up." Will said in a softer tone.

"Wake up how?" Hannibal felt better with the pills out of arms reach. 

"Pain was the only way I could feel awake or alive..the only way to fight back." Will raised his arm exposing fading scars both old and new. 

"Why would you even do that? Couldn't you speak up for help??" Hannibal was disgusted not by the scars but by Will's father.

"Why bother, it doesn't matter much more." Will pulled the sleeve down. 

"This isn't right. Not by any standard." 

Hannibal opened his mouth to speak when Crawford opened the door.

"The time is 11:45 am who needs to use the restroom?" 

Everyone's arm shot up, Hannibal was the first one out to the restroom. 

With quick thinking he took out the remaining pills flushing the contents out. Then taking the empty bottle he quickly buried it under a pile of trash. 

Hannibal needed to know what was wrong with Will, there was something more than emotional abuse burning away at him. 

Hannibal washed his hands and found himself no longer hungry, Will passed him in the restroom..looking lost as he closed the stall behind him.

"Will I think you and I should take a walk, you could use some fresh air after all." Hannibal stood next to the stall, awaiting for Will's response.

"Why are you even bothering to help me?" Hannibal could see Will sitting on the toilet with his knees held closely to his chest.

"Because Will some people do fucking care." Hannibal heard the door unlock.

Will looked ill, but pulled a smile over his shadowed face. "Fine. If it'll help."

Hannibal flashed a crooked smile at Will, he wasn't the type to make friends but maybe Hannibal could break Will of his demons.


	3. Chapter 3

"Won't we get in trouble? We aren't allowed to talk." Will kept looking over his shoulder fearing Principal Crawford would be after him.

"Will, you have to learn to relax, no one is coming after you jeez." Hannibal kicked waved to the janitor while Will hid in terror.

"He's going to tell, I just know it!" Will's paranoia was becoming too much for Hannibal. 

"Don't you ever slack off? Or are you too worried about college?" Hannibal tried to change the subject.

"I'm a sophomore, I only have two more years until college..I'm terrified." Will said, meaning every word.

"Why are you so terrified? What if you don't get into a good college? Your father will beat you?" Hannibal joked.

Will's eyes became filled with fear, he shivered. "Oh fucking God he does beat you doesn't he?" 

Will remained silent, sitting on a bench that was donated by a former student.

"Will how bad is it?" Hannibal grabbed onto a arm of Will's exposing long trail of scars, fading and new. "Damn it Will, it's only going to get worse if you don't say something!" 

"It's nothing of your concern, why do you care anyway? You're just some weirdo, I don't need _help_."

Will recoiled his arm back, pulling his knees to his chest, he didn't need another person in his life to control him _not again_.

"Will I'm trying to be your _friend_ , which you don't have a whole bunch of." 

Hannibal sat next to Will, he took the smaller boy in his arms letting him cry against his shoulder. 

"It's not fair, if I don't do good in school..I'm beaten if I even say the wrong thing I'm hit." Will sobbed into Hannibal's chest.

Hannibal took ahold of Will's dark locks, he could say something to his mother or even his father. But what would Will do? He wouldn't dare trust Hannibal again. 

The cool autumn air felt relaxing to Will, he watched a leaf float in the air before settling on the ground. 

"Maybe, you should try one step at a time staying away from your father..couldn't you go to your mother when he tries to hit you?" Hannibal suggested.

"My mom died five years ago, I wasn't even allowed to cry at her funereal." Will said this without much emotion. 

Hannibal wanted to help Will, it was almost pointless if everywhere Will turned to was a dead end.

**

"Lunch, in five minutes and once again no talking." Principal Crawford warned the small group before him, he eyed Hannibal for a moment who was being silent.

"We are going to eat in _here_? Can't we go eat in the-." Alana was interrupted by Crawford.

"This isn't a free zone, it's detention Miss Bloom. So yes take out your packed lunches and I hope you all brought lunch because no one is going out for Subway or whatever it is you kids eat." Crawford left the room again. 

Hannibal took out a sandwich with a can of coke, he noticed Will sat looking hungrily at Hannibal's food. 

"Are you hungry Will? Didn't you bring your own food?" Clarice took out a thermos filled with soup. 

"I forgot to grab my lunch this morning." He nervously laughed.

Hannibal felt guilty, he tore his sandwich in half passing one half to Will after Clarice looked away to join Abigail.

"Will, you have been here before the school even opened..you must eat." 

Will inspected the sandwich, discovering it was a normal ham cheese and mayo sort of deal.

"I can't eat your food.." Will didn't care how hungry he was.

"Why not Will are we not friends? You told me your personal secrets." Hannibal took a bite of his half of a sandwich, pulling out another coke passing it to Will. "You're going to have to trust me, I don't wish any for harm on you."

"If I trust you, why don't you tell me something about the great _Hannibal Lecter_." Will said sarcastically.

Hannibal smiled, Will finally took a bite of the sandwich. 

"You should come over for dinner tonight, my mother is an excellent cook." Hannibal scribbled down directions to his home.

Will looked pleasant with colour rushing to his cheeks again. "After all we're friends now." Will added.

Hannibal felt pleased by Will's attitude change, it was slow but it was a start. Each time Will smiled Hannibal could feel himself smiling back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will, I would like you to meet my mother and father."

Will stood awkwardly outside of Hannibal's kitchen, it was after their detention that he had suggested to meet his parents and have dinner with the three of them.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Lecter, I'm Will. You have an excellent home, especially your kitchen it's like stepping into a chef's paradise." Will felt warm inside, all the thoughts of his father hurting him were gone.

"Hannibal is never the type to bring home friends so feel at home Will, if you need us Mrs. Lecter will be in her office with a patient and I will be in my study." Mr. Lecter offered.

"Thanks, I won't be bothering you." Will followed Hannibal to his bedroom that was as grand as rest of the home. 

Dinner had been great, he had never helped himself so much he had filled up on chicken, bread rolls, plenty of milk and everything had a spark to it, tasting nothing like the bland meals his father attempted to cook. 

Hannibal's mother even feed the four of them a homemade apple pie afterword with coffee. Will was so stuffed he collapsed on Hannibal's bed..then he felt awkward when Hannibal made a throat clearing noise.

"Oh sorry..I'm just tired..your mother is an excellent cook..I don't think I'll be able to eat again." Will sat up on the bed looking around the bedroom he noticed a few posters of bands, an over growing bookcase and nothing was out of place. The desk held books on therapy and a numerous amount of college applications and a few books on what colleges that succeeded in ranks. 

"Your a _senior_? I didn't even think that." Will concluded.

"Yes I am, I'm thinking of following in my mother's footsteps..to become a therapist or perhaps a surgeon like my father." Hannibal motioned to the stack of books on his desk.

"Then why are you acting up? In your last year of high school? Won't that screw up your chances of college?" Will thought of his father always forcing him to push far in school.

"I'm the one that pushes myself, my father and mother were once carefree and young theirselves, I just think that maybe I could go out on a bang with Jack."

Will was confused, why would Hannibal do such a thing, didn't his parents care for his future?

"Don't your parents worry about your future?" 

"My parents are happy enough with my grades and I have already sent in applications to many colleges. They understand a little rebellion is needed." Hannibal sat next to Will enclosing the space between them.

Will hadn't felt so awake in some time the pills, that his father used to control him over with were running out of his system. 

"Hannibal why are you even taking a interest in me? I mean you're just going to run off to college and forget about me." Will couldn't help but laugh.

"Because Will, I think everyone deserves a new beginning. And maybe everyone suffers their own pain..yours maybe abuse and self destruction..I think you can fight back..just maybe." 

Will nodded. He looked at his watch and realised it was nearly nine at night, he needed to get home to his father. 

"Hannibal do you think you can drive me home? My dad is going to kill me if I'm not there soon, I haven't been since five am."

He watched Hannibal turned to his desk grabbing his set of car keys.  
"Why haven't you been home since 5am? Detention didn't start until 7am...why did you leave home so _early_ , if your abuse is as bad as you claim why do you go back to him?" 

"It's nothing..you shouldn't worry about it." Will rubbed his arm he needed to go home face his abuser then he could lock himself in his room and enjoy his own sick form of therapy.

"Ok Will, when you want to talk..call me.." Hannibal grabbed Will's backpack ushering the two out of Hannibal's room.

Will could already feel the blows to his head to his head, he could already feel the hot breath of his drunken father against his neck.

***

Hannibal pulled up to Will's home, it had a dog sitting on the porch and the home looked a bit rundown and unkept. But Hannibal wasn't judgemental.

"Will I wish you would, just admit what is going on in your home was wrong."

"Like I said its nothing..why do you care, just go to college and become some big shot doctor, and someday I'll be locked away in a fucking psych ward." Will felt the anger in his voice it wasn't directed at Hannibal he just wanted to let it out.

"I'm your friend..if you can't handle it, like I said call me.." Will began to climb out of the car, when he felt Hannibal pull him back.

"What do you want-"

Hannibal took Will's face looking into his eyes, before Will could protest he pressed his lips gingerly against Will's he tasted the coffee and pie that had been ate that evening, he couldn't let Will believe that he wasn't loved.

Pulling away, Will felt confused but he secretly got what he wanted, a kiss from Hannibal.

"Will you are loved..I wish you could come with me and see the world for as beautiful it can be."

"I uh..gotta go.." Will closed the door, feeling a zinging sensation throughout his body, he didn't even hear his father shout at him as soon as he opened the door.

"Where have you been? I fucking called the the school and that fucking Crawford said you left at five, where were you? Uh?" His father stood in a yellowed tee shirt and boxers he had a bottle of scotch in one hand and a disgusted look on his face. 

If it wasn't for the social security money that Will's father got each month he was sure he would be homeless, Will said nothing prepared for the blow.

"You stupid fag, I can't believe your mother didn't _abort_ , you when she had the chance." 

Will still said nothing feeling his father come closer towards him, the beating he deserved was coming.

"Fucking dumbass." Will felt the first blow against his head knocking his glasses askew. He didn't bother fighting back, he shielded his head his head from the blows.

He felt a hit collide with his nose, sending blood flowing out. He heard a crack, his nose was surely broken. A panic rose in him, his father was going to far..he needed _help_.

"Hannibal. Help.." He gasped out hoping the front was still sitting in his driveway, hoping he could run to him.

"Oh who's that your _boyfriend_? You really think someone's going to see you and think you're some kind of-"

His words were cut off. "Where's your pills? You useless idiot I told you to take them."

Will in a cloud of blood, fought back. "I don't need my mind anymore screwed up..you have been giving pills that...dumb me down." He struggled to speak.

"And that is exactly why you need them, you have a smart fucking mouth."

Will felt another blow, he wished he could get up but he was pinned to the floor feeling blood pour on his body.

"HANNIBAL." He shouted he didn't care if it sent the final death blow.

"He's not going to save you." His father pushed him against the wall.

He could feel his mind starting to become hazy. "I hate you-"

His father laughed before moving his fist in for another blow. 

It was becoming dark for Will. He fought against it.

Then Will heard his father, yell at someone....other than himself.

"Who the fuck are you. This is my house get out." His father let go of Will.

"I believe the police are on their way, you won't be hurting Will again." Hannibal's voice rang out.

His father let out a gasp, then Will could no longer hold onto his grip he blacked out, feeling a hand brace his head.

"It's okay, Will stay with me." Hannibal was concerned and Will couldn't say a word back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure, after all you owning another dog..." Hannibal stood at by Will's side at a dog pound.

It had been many years, since Will and Hannibal had met that fateful day, Hannibal had gone off to college while Will stayed behind pushing himself in school to eventually earn a scholarship towards college.

 

After his father had been arrested for abusing Will, he had been taken in by the Lecters who treated Will like he was their own. His father was now locked away in a prison far away and out of Will's reach to harm him. 

Will was teaching at the FBI academy after many years as a homicide detective he had solved a grave number of crimes and put away several serial killers, he had chosen after the FBI persuaded him to teach for them.

Hannibal had chosen the therapist path after discovering he was squeamish at the site of surgery. He held his own office, and was a well known figure in the medical world.

"Yeah, but come oh two dogs isn't that bad..it's not like _you_ have to take care of them, they bring me joy." Will protested, he knew Hannibal would give in.

"Fine and then that's it anymore dogs and I'm sending you to a farm."

Will hugged Hannibal feeling like an overjoyed schoolgirl, they had been together several years and Will stood give him a puppy eye look, and get his way.

"I swear Will, if the demented killers you caught saw the great _Will Graham_ now becoming weak for a dog, I think they wouldn't shake in your presence."

Hannibal followed Will to the kennels as he picked out a dog, he couldn't help notice Will felt right at home with the dogs.

"How about this one?" Hannibal moved towards the kennel with a brown dog that looked the loneliest and most quiet of them all, it reminded him a bit of Will when he first met him.

A worker smiled brightly at the two. "His name is Winston, he's been here a long time it seems no one wants to take him home."

Will placed his hand inside the kennel. "Sir don't do that, he could bite you." She insisted, Will didn't listen.

The dog sniffed Will, then licked his hand. "He's quiet friendly he's just looking for a good owner is all or a friend."

"He's the one, I want him." Will didn't take his hand out of the kennel until the woman opened it sending the dog to jump all over Will. "It looks like Will, he likes you." Hannibal allowed Will to spend time with Winston while he filled out the adoption papers.

"Now you don't have to call him _Winston_ , you are free to call him whatever you want." The woman was instructing Will.

Will frowned he liked the name it was different, it sounded more human like and less of a pet.


End file.
